


【博君一肖】洛丽塔（上）

by lavenderyuer



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderyuer/pseuds/lavenderyuer





	【博君一肖】洛丽塔（上）

一辆蓝色轿车在田野间缓慢前行。

王一博把头探出车窗，金色的头发被风吹得高高扬起，在弥漫着青草和稻秆香的炎热空气中飞舞。耳钉泛着柔色的光，却难抵笑容璀璨。

“战哥，战哥我好开心。”  
“战哥，我想和你永远在一起”  
“战哥，要爱我”

肖战伸出手想抚上那人的脸颊，却从梦中醒来，只探到空空如也的床畔，余温已几乎散尽，但还留着枕边人发丝的薄荷清香，又或者是鼠尾草与海盐润肤露的的气味。

肖战已经不是第一次做这个梦了。

一个人寂寞难耐的时候，春宵散尽迷糊中想点烟的时候，甚至是，骑在别的女人身上恍惚的时候。

他究竟对17岁的王一博心动过多少次是算不清的。  
五年前，瘦弱白皙的少年，带着容易破碎的脆弱感和对外界的冷漠疏离，却又偏要闯入你的世界，没有谁能抗拒把他揉碎，让他屈服的冲动。

所以肖战有时觉得是自己的施虐欲和占有欲在作祟，而不是爱，毕竟爱是呵护，而他却恰恰相反，就像一个玻璃球，捧在手心久了，便会迫不及待想体验它碎裂时的快感。

可若说爱是解人风情，那么无人比他更爱王一博，隐秘角落里只有他能窥见的绽放，他是真真切切为少年心动过的。

那个公路上的夏天像一场金黄色的梦，田野的风激起千层麦浪，迸溅而出的西瓜汁水，报纸覆盖下隐约露出的年轻身体，再在腹股沟处落下一个吻。

虽然终究是破镜难圆，好梦易醒。

肖战随手打开床头在旧市场收来的古早音箱，咿咿呀呀地放着歌，是他最喜欢在车上放的那首《When the summer ends》

Will you hold my hands  
(你是否会牵住我的手）

Will you understand  
（你是否理解我的心）

Can we still pretend  
（我们还可以继续装作恋人吗）

When the summer ends  
（当这个夏日的尾声响起）

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

又是一个夏天。

蝉鸣扰乱了背景的歌声。  
肖战有些口干舌燥，便起身走去厨房想找点喝的。  
冰箱旁边有一团黑影，像一个蜷缩着身体的小动物，正歪头打着盹儿。  
王一博蹲坐在冰箱侧面的阴影处，头发软趴趴的凌乱着，也不知道在这里蹲了多久，不小心暴露在阳光下的指尖已经被晒成了淡淡的粉色，眼睛上却蒙了一条黑布。

“为什么要把眼睛蒙起来？”

肖战脸上的表情没有太多变化，目光也并未停留太久，自顾自地拉开冰箱门取出一瓶冰可乐。

小朋友一如既往行为古怪，只是不知道这又闹的是哪一出。

“为了不想看见你脸上厌恶的表情。”

趁着肖战拧开盖子的间隙，王一博突然侧身滑坐在了冰箱的正前方，仰头直面着肖战。  
他伸出手，一把解开对面男子的裤腰带，又撩起他上衣下摆的一角，用指尖轻轻地抚上他的腹部，顺着他的肚脐暧昧地打着圈儿。

肖战一阵战栗，口中还未下咽的可乐猝不及防喷了出来，溅在了王一博的脸上。

“王一博你干嘛啊？！”

事件的始作俑者却毫不自知，甚至伸出舌头将唇边的几滴可乐舔舐干净，即便蒙着眼睛肖战好像也能看到此刻他眼里闪着的狡黠的光。

可他好像不知足一般，手指渐渐往下，探向更隐秘更深处的地方，隔着一层薄布料，指尖描摹出它的轮廓，又猛地将裤子拉下一截，让那庞然大物跳脱出来，用葱白的手指轻轻地顺着血管摩挲着。

那人还觉得不够，便俯下身，张开嘴含住了那物的顶端，在唇齿间吞吐，还不慌不忙地从牙缝中挤出一句话——

“战哥，弟弟爱你”

肖战是受不住了。

自己平日里的确是有刻意冷落他，但却并不是他自己臆想的那样。  
他是不会明白的，甚至连肖战自己都想不明白。  
可如今被他这么一刻意撩拨，肖战眯起了眼，思绪却已经飘到了窗外，甚至飘到了花香泛滥的街上。

他从来都没有厌恶过他，也许只是小朋友过于敏感会错了意。  
他是不会对他表现出厌恶的，从来都不会，最多只能说是，厌倦，不过那也只是暂时的。

“可只要见过他17岁的样子，他就是我心中永远的小小的洛丽塔，他可以颓废，可以衰败，甚至也可以变得强壮，怎样都可以，但只要我看他一眼，万般柔情便涌上心头。 ”

肖战记事本的扉页一直被他记着这句话。

他不想把自己同书中那个恋童癖相提并论，何况自己还是个医生，多讽刺。  
可他又不得不正视那段意乱情迷的日子，六岁的年龄差好像也并没有让他赚得多少成人的红利，却把两个人变成两条纠缠着的病态的野兽，而当自己清醒过来的时候错误已经无法弥补。

他想做一个正常人，也希望他的小朋友做一个正常人。他在想办法赎罪。

“这世界最坏罪名，叫太易动情”

他是他的罪证。

王一博素来是不爱和外人接触的。

所以当母亲说父亲最近身体不大好，她找了一个家庭医生，近些日子会住在自己家给父亲调养身体时，王一博有一种自己领地被侵犯的抗拒。

把书房里散乱的积木收进箱子里，再用碎花桌布取代书桌上厚厚的灰。绿色格纹的被套被换下，又换上沉闷的素灰色，可幸它被母亲拿到院子里暴晒了一个上午，还带着些许阳光的味道，不至于在这阴暗的小房间里看起来像发了霉。

王一博并不想做这些，可来者便是客，母亲可从来没允许他无理取闹到房间都不打扫就丢给客人住，索性又回屋拿了个薰衣草香包，塞在枕头下面。

楼下响起了汽车的鸣笛声。

客人准时到了。

王一博站在二楼窗口，看见从蓝色轿车上走下来一个身姿挺拔的男人，衬衫的一角却被随意扎在裤子里，鼻梁上架着一副银框眼镜，嘴角的弧度弯得刚刚好，既不会让人倍感疏远却也不算亲近。

然后就是父母下楼的声音。

客套和寒暄不就是这种衣冠楚楚的男人最擅长的吗。王一博双手交叉，抱着头仰躺在床上，想着书房就在自己卧室的对门，希望那个医生深夜看见自己房间灯还没有熄的时候，不要多管闲事地来纠正他的作息。

楼梯口响起了脚步声。  
王一博一个鲤鱼打挺从床上起来，走到卧室门口，看见那个男人一步步向自己走来，带着露出八颗牙的灿烂笑容。

“房间已经打扫好了，就在我卧室的对面，那间是我的书房。”

“啊那太感谢了，以后我自己来打扫就好了。”

肖战拎着行李，准备走进门房间，忽然又想到了什么，转头说：  
“对了，你是这家的孩子吧，你叫什么名字呢？”

“王一博”

“我叫肖战，是一名家庭医生。你还在上学吗？”

“我在搞乐队，也跳舞。”

肖战看着他金色的头发，耳饰一晃一晃的，听到这个回答倒也没觉得稀奇。

“小朋友，我看我也比你大不了太多，你也可以喊我哥哥，接下来的日子请多关照啦。”

关照是懒得关照的，偶尔路过肖战门前，王一博还能从门缝里嗅到烟草的味道。

医生还抽烟啊。

不过，医生为什么不能抽烟。  
王一博觉得自己好像有些过于针对他了。

肖战每日都会定时去察看卧床的父亲的身体状态，然后汇报给母亲，无论母亲回什么他都是八颗牙的标准笑容应对。戴上发带和早起的鸟儿一起晨跑，呼噜呼噜路边还没睡醒的野猫的头，偶尔还会帮家里准备早餐，两个圆乎乎的煎鸡蛋，烤至金黄纹路均匀的吐司，甚至自己调制了白酱，还要放两片薄荷叶点缀。

肖战唱歌也很好听。是有一天路过阳台看见肖战对着还未盛开的玫瑰花苞唱歌的时候王一博偷听到的。

“I say love it is a flower  
（我想说爱是绽放的花朵）

And you it’s only seed  
（而你是唯一的种子）

Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
（种子沐浴着阳光的爱）

In the spring becomes the rose  
（冬去春来，一朵玫瑰，娇艳盛开）”

王一博不知道这个人怎么能活得这么灿烂。

父母要去自己的老大伯家拜访一天，住一个晚上再回来，临走前还叮嘱王一博好好照顾家里这位客人。

在舞房排练完，大汗淋漓地回到家，王一博把外套一甩，剩一件汗湿的白背心就准备进浴室洗澡。

浴室在书房和王一博卧室的中间，当初为了方便，书房和卧室都有直接通向浴室的门。

而此时，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

肖战似乎并不知道浴室里的另一扇门是通往另一个房间的，于是王一博眼前的门只是虚掩着的，门缝处漏出一点点的光，还漏出男人拍肥皂的声响。

老式的浴室门下方有个通风格，隐隐约约透出男人挂着水珠的精瘦的小腿，稀疏的体毛也很性感。也许是好奇心在使坏，少年不受控制地慢慢蹲下，视角随着挡板不断上移，来到了微屈的膝盖，紧实的大腿，再然后是……

王一博咽了咽口水，收回了自己的目光，装作什么事都没有发生一般，低头在抽屉里扒拉着换洗的干净衣服。

肖战自从在通风格里看到两条白花花的小腿就知道王一博回来了。他的确是忘记了关紧门，不过都是男人，也没什么好避嫌的。可那双腿却在他门前定住，并逐渐弯曲向下时，肖战开始猜测门外人正在进行的活动，条件反射性地捂住了自己的重要部位，小腹却微微发胀。

年轻的男孩好像有意无意在挑逗他。打开门，雾气缭绕中是王一博比女生还要漂亮的脸，还没来得及开口，小漂亮便逃似的抱着衣服冲进浴室，只给肖战留下一扇重重关上的门。

小朋友，害羞了。

肖战半躺在床上，微眯着眼，安静地吸一支薄荷烟。这样可以让他放松，清凉感容易使人镇静下来，而不去想其他事情。

迷糊中似乎感觉有人在解自己的裤腰带，肖战猛地睁开眼，沐浴后的王一博换上了一件新的白背心，一边的肩带已经滑落到了手臂，一字型的锁骨张扬地暴露着，低头时，金发顺着耳廓柔柔地垂下，少年的脊柱节节分明，像是初生的蝶，彩翼未曾丰满，青涩也格外动人，此刻正跨坐在自己身上。

“王一博你……”

“嘘”

王一博的手指轻压在肖战的唇上，又随手抽走了他唇间的烟，放在自己唇边，深吸一口，把烟头随意地丢在地上，又将自己的唇敷上肖战的，再悉数吐出口中薄荷味的烟雾，与身下之人交换着气息。唇舌逐渐交缠着，由一方为攻一方为守转变为一场厮杀，二人在对方的领域攻城略地，心跳如战鼓般擂动，却不知是谁先露了獠牙，同唇舌厮磨着，军队一时乱了阵脚，呼吸变得紊乱了起来。王一博像溺水的小猫，双手环上肖战的脖颈，像抓住海上唯一的稻草。

“肖医生，我为什么这么在意你，我是不是病了。”

“肖医生，你会治好我的对不对”

肖战一个翻身把王一博压在了身下，面前的人双颊由于呼吸不畅而染上潮红，衣衫已经半褪。

送上门的肥肉哪有不吃的道理。

肖战俯身含住胸口的那一点粉红，舌尖打着圈儿，轻咬住顶端在齿间厮磨，手胡乱地在少年光裸的身体上游走，最终来到小王子新修建好的宫殿，是并未完全成熟的模样，却仍因自己的到来开始昂首挺立，张灯结彩，索性直接握了上去，上下抚摸着，接着是亲吻和喉间的吞吐。

肖战没有再进行下一步动作，他能感觉到身下人的颤抖，他是害怕的，便从背后抱住了王一博，轻舔着他节节分明的脊骨，在每道浅浅的沟壑处留下晶亮的唾液。

终究还是没什么经验的小朋友，误打误撞想窥探大人的世界。

沉溺于温暖的手心里，被肖战灵活的手指摆弄着，王一博猛地一提臀，浊液喷溅而出，素灰的床单上洇出一朵深色的花。

于是肖战第二天换上了一条花床单。

“一……一博，对不起。”

“没事，是我主动的。”

“……”

“肖医生，为什么你那么喜欢抽烟？”

“因为抽烟可以让我平静下来。”

“那以后闻见烟味就要想起我，我也是薄荷味的。”

“你哪来的薄荷味？”

“你不是尝过了吗。”

肖战回想起昨日事后两人肩并肩躺在床上有一句没一句地聊天，大部分时候是王一博在说，说乐队马上就能上台演出，说自己跳舞太凶耳环飞出去过，说妈妈做的馅饼总是太甜，说太阳落山的时候总有小鸟落在后院晾着的，还未来得及收起的被单上，有时还会恶趣味地留下一些不太好的痕迹。

肖战并没有做出太多回应，只是温柔地听着他说，然后微笑。后来不知怎的安静了下来，小孩重新去洗了个澡便把自己关在房间里没有出来，只是走之前趴在他耳边轻轻说了一句话：

“肖战，别救我了，爱我吧。”

王一博的父母回来后日子还是像往常一样过着，二人倒也相安无事，王一博对肖战还是爱理不理的样子，仿佛那一天的情景只是爱丽丝一不小心掉进了兔子洞，被兔子衔回了窝趁兔子不注意又跑了。

直到一天早餐的时候，肖战突然提议要进城一段时间，去见一个刚从国外进修归来的朋友，顺便带一些药和保健品回来。

两位长辈自是欣然应允，王一博突然放下手中的餐具，金属与白瓷盘撞击出清脆的响声，不紧不慢地擦了擦嘴：

“我也想一起去。”

话一脱口，霎时间有些突兀，他想了想，又补充道：

“正好乐队前一阵子排练都很紧张，最近我想出去散散心放松一下。”

王一博的父母诧异地对视了一下，这孩子平常除了排练，能不出门都尽量不出门，宅在家不是玩乐高就是在打游戏，这回竟主动提外出散心？何况他和肖医生什么时候熟络起来的？

“好……好啊，那你就和肖医生一起去吧，路上小心哦，不要给肖医生添麻烦。”

“没事，我会照顾好他的。今晚收拾一下东西，我们明天就出发。”

会是怎样的旅程呢？

肖战摸着下巴，笑了起来。

（一个很菜的新手摸鱼，大家觉得有问题或者想到什么梗可以给我评论捏55555555）


End file.
